A Rocket to Insanity
Od tłumacza: Uważam tą creepypastę za ciekawy przykład, że na killerem da się przerobić dosłownie wszystko. Chciałem zamieścić to wcześniej, niestety… nie mogłem znaleźć polskiej wersji, więc… musiałem sam ją przetłumaczyć. Od razu zastrzegam, że to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie jakiegokolwiek opowiadania (z resztą będzie z czego się ponaśmiewać) Miłej i nie :) lektury. “'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' AAAAAAAAHH, AAAAAAAAAAAH!” Wrzaski roznosiły się echem po domu Rainbow Dash, klacz obudziła się zlana zimnym potem, terror pulsował w jej żyłach. Znowu koszmar. Siódmy raz w tym miesiącu. To zawsze był ten sam, o ,,babeczkach”. Fala wspomnień nawiedziła ponownie jej umysł. Połamane a następnie wyrwane ze stawów skrzydła. Igły wbijane w jej serce, wstrzykiwanie adrenaliny niepozwalającej jej zemdleć i uciec w ten sposób przed torturą. Odór jej własnych gotowanych organów, widok jej własnej krwi rozlewającej się z jej przeciętego brzucha, oprawczyni bawiąca się jej lśniącymi organami jak prezentami urodzinowymi. W głębi serca wiedziała, że Pinkie Pie nigdy nie była by zdolna do tak makabrycznych rzeczy, jednak ta myśl nie wpływała na realistyczność jej snów. Pegazica szlochała głośno, owinięta w koc kołysała się w przód i w tył drżąc ze strachu. Nie powiedziała nikomu o snach. O narastającym wyczuwaniu wrzynającej się stali i ostrza tnącego kości. Jej praca cierpiała z powodu nawracających koszmarów, bała się iść spać, niekiedy wolała przeczekać noc niż jeszcze raz zmierzyć się z grozą. Każdy zastanawiał się dlaczego spędza większość dnia drzemiąc. Ponieważ tylko w olśniewającym blasku słońca mogła naprawdę wypocząć. Lecz nawet wtedy czarne objęcia jej zmętnionej strachem podświadomości zaczęła przeżarć ją i w tym stosunkowym bezpieczeństwie śledząc ją ze świata snów, Dash skamlała gdy łzy spływały po jej twarzy znacząc futro na jej policzkach w miarę jak biegała oczyma po mrocznej scenerii jej pokoju, jej serce tłukło się w klatce piersiowej w rytm jej szybkiego oddechu, przyciągała skrzydła coraz ciaśniej gdy w zakamarkach jej umysłu rodziła się paranoja. Cienie poruszyły się i zachwiały na skraju jej pola widzenia, zwyczajne odgłosy zniekształcały się i odbijały echem w jej umyśle w gdy adrenalina przepływała przez jej drżące ciało. To było chore. Jej umysł powoli poddawał się horrorowi jej podświadomości, uważała ,że nikt nigdy nie powinien domyślić się o jej mentalnym rozbiciu. Zaczęła popadać w szaleństwo. ,,Hey Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash! Czy ktoś widział Rainbow Dash?” Applejack kłusowała ulicami Poneville patrząc w górę i w duł. Napotkane osoby tylko potrząsali głowami i wzruszali ramionami ,,Nigdy jej niema gdy jest potrzebna” Westchnęła i dalej szła przez miasto, wzniecała kurz wypatrując pegazich ,,Raibow Dash gdzie ty jesteś?” W odpowiedzi rozległo się przeciągłe ziewanie z drzewa za nią. Zapytana patrzyła na nią z pozycji do góry nogami. ,,Nhf. Co… Applejack… Co jest aż tak ważne że przerwałaś mi drzemkę?” Applejack uderzyła kopytem w ziemie wściekła na pegaza. „Zaraz się dowiesz dlaczego robie tyle zamieszania żeby cię znaleźć! Powiedziałaś, że sprowadzisz deszcz na uprawy na farmie dwie godziny temu! Zamiast tego znajduje cię tu drzemiącą na drzewie!” Dash jęknęła ślizgając się z drzewa i lądując na nogach kręcąc głową. Jej grzywa była rozczochrana, miała ciemne worki pod oczami od wielu nieprzespanych nocy. Wyglądała blado, prawie corze. Stłumiła ziewnięcie po czym lekceważąco machnęła ręką „Tak, tak (ziew) zaraz to zrobię, przepraszam…” Gdy pegaz rozprostował skrzydła do startu Applejack przechyliła głowę i zmarszczyła brwi „Uh, Dash? Dobrze się czujesz? Wyglądasz trochę… eheh… nie pogodnie” Dash parsknęła wzruszając ramionami i trzepocąc kontrolnie skrzydłami. „Wszystko ze mną w porządku” Applejack postąpiła za nią kroku i szturchnęła ją pyskiem „Jesteś pew…” Pegazi wystartował odtrącając ją „NIE… nie dotykaj mnie. Czuje się dobrze… naprawdę. Po prostu…” Prawie się wygadała… ale się powstrzymała. Nie mogła pozwolić by ktoś zaczął o niej myśleć inaczej tylko z powodu jakiś głupich koszmarów. Zadrżała gdy Applejack popatrzyła na nią zaniepokojona „Ja… uh… miałam na myśli… uh… muszę iść!” Nim Applejack mogła coś powiedzieć Dash poleciała jak rakieta na farmę pozostawiając ją zakłopotaną „Z tą dziewczyną jest coś nie tak…” Kolejna noc przepełniona terrorem. Dash leżała drżąc na podłodze swojego pałacu owinięta kocem. Tym razem było gorzej niż kiedykolwiek. Leżała otwarta na stole różowego kucyka jak taca. Płaty mięsa były odcinane z jej boków i podawane jej przyjaciołom, sama będąc jakoś na tyle żywa aby wiedzieć co się dzieje. Słysząc odgłos sztućców odrywających fragmenty jej mięsa i śmiech towarzyszący przeżuwaniu. Była dla nich tylko posiłkiem. Łkanie przebiło się przez ciężki szloch gdy pegaz chwycił się za głowę. Koszmarne wizje zakorzeniły się w jej pamięci. Każdy okropny szczegół od ognistego bólu rozdzieranego ciała do obrzydliwego dźwięku wyjmowanych i wyrywanych z jej brzucha organów uwiecznionego w majaku. Jęknęła leżąc na podłodze, podciągała nosem gdy łzy wypływały z jej oczu. „Po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju…, dlaczego nie chcesz zostawić mnie w spokoju” Łkała kołysząc się w przód i w tył. „Nie zasłużyłam sobie na to, trzymaj się z dala od mojej głowy, wynoś się z mojej głowy proszę po prostu wyjdź z mojej głowy!” Jej strach zamienił się w wściekłość, Dash krzyczała bijąc kopytami w skronie „Wynoś się, wynoś się, wynoś się, WYNOŚ SIĘ, WYNOŚ SIĘ!” Płakała, szorowała głową po podłodze, waląc w nią kopytami i siniacząc. Stłumiona frustracja i brak snu ostatecznie wybuchły w agonalnym wrzasku przepełnionym gniewem i żalem. Kolejna noc. Kolejne pęknięte okno. Wszyscy to ☀ zauważyli. To było w jej sposobie chodzenia. W tym jak mówiła. Jej mowa ciała po prostu to wykrzykiwała. Znikąd Rainbow Dash ta wesoła, zuchwała biegaczka została zastąpiona przez… pustą skorupę. Dryfowała bez celu nad Ponyville. Wszyscy jej przyjaciele wiedzieli, że coś się stało, lecz żadne z nich nie wiedziało co robić. Odpychała ich gdy próbowali jej pomóc, uciekała jak zranione zwierze zawsze gdy próbowali ją pocieszyć. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć „Zbyt uparta” lub „Zbyt dumna” lecz żadne z nich nie zdawało sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. Aż do tego dnia gdy Rainbow Dash ostatecznie się złamała. To był niezwykle ciepły wiosenny dzień w Ponyville. Wszyscy byli na dworze ciesząc się pogodą. Od Źrebiąt do ogierów. Lyra i Bon-Bon rozmawiały ze sobą przy ich stoliku w kawiarni. Applejack sprzedawała pierwsze plony z farmy kucykom ustawionym w kolejce. W Rogu Słodyczy Pinkie Pie krzątała się zapracowana tam i z powrotem po kuchni. Co chwila zerkała na zegar, zmarszczyła czoło zanim dzwonek przy dziwach zadzwonił. Wymizerowana Rainbow Dash weszła do sklepu. „Rainbow! Nareszcie tu jesteś! Tak się o ciebie martwiłam! Byłaś cała „mopesy-dopesy”(?) więc pomyślałam, że zaproszę cię, więc mogę sprawić, że poczujesz się ekstra-super-specjalnie i cię rozweselić! Ale ty się nie pojawiłaś gdy myślałam, że wpadniesz i byłam smutna, że zamierzasz zostać zamknięta w domu przez cały dzień ale wtedy przyszłaś i teraz jesteś tutaj i możemy się nieco zabawić!” Dash popatrzyła na nią bez wyrazu, potrząsnęła głową i podeszła. „Dobrze Pinkie. Dlaczego chciałaś żebym tu przyszła?” Nadpobudliwy kucyk skakał po kuchni, następnie podeszła do jednego z wielu piekarników, otworzyła dziczki i wyjęła tace pękatych, puszystych babeczek szczodrze polanych zastygłą polewą. Odwróciła się, uśmiechając się szeroko i pokazując Dash wypieki. „Zrobiła dla ciebie babeczki!” Dash zbladła. Umysłem powróciła do pierwszego z tych koszmarów. Najbardziej wyrazistego. Taca z babeczkami. Degustacja. Narastające poczucie utraty kontroli nad ciałem, omdlenie pod wpływem jakiegoś nieznanego narkotyku. Pinkie Pie zbliżająca się do niej z tym sadystycznym uśmiechem, jej oczy błyszczą coraz bardziej gdy świat wokół ginie w mroku. I teraz to się działo. Działo się naprawdę. Wizja stawała się bardziej spaczona w miarę jak wszystko wokół niej zaczęło się kręcić. Pegaz potykał się i kręcił głową szepcąc pod nosem „Nie… nie… nienienienieNIENIENIENIE!” Cofnęła się, oczy rozwarły się szeroko ze strachu gdy gwałtownie pokręciła głową szukając gorączkowo drogi ucieczki. Okno? Drzwi? „N…Nie, nie chce… Nie zamierzam… Nie pozwolę… POZWÓL MI Z STĄD WYJŚĆ!” Pinkie przechyliła głowę pytająco. Odłożyła tacę i przełożyła kilka babeczek na półmisek. Próbowała poczęstować trzęsącego się pegaza. Dash wpatrywała się w nie. Były w tym samym kolorze. Tego samego rodzaju. W jej głowie odezwał się głos „Uciekaj, uciekaj ty idiotko UCIEKAJ!” Zamachnęła się kopytem wytrącając półmisek Pinkie Pie. „POWIEDZIAŁAM, ŻE ICH NIE CHCE! Wiem co robisz, to nie zadziała!” Pinkie Pie zmarszczyła brwi stojąc nad babeczkami, ale w typowy dla niej stylu wzruszyła ramionami i wzięła się za sprzątanie mrucząc do siebie „Nie lubisz lukru o smaku awokado? W porządku! Zrobiłam ich więcej, może znajdziemy jakieś bardziej ci odpowiadające! Dobrze Rainbow? Dash?” Spojrzała za siebie, pegaz wydawał paniczne skomlące odgłosy, wpatrywała się w kucyka przednią, jej źrenica znieruchomiała w miarę jak strach i adrenalina krążyły w jej żyłach. Była uwięziona pomiędzy Pinkie a ścianą za nią, jej pierś falowała od ciężkiego sapania, jej umysł był stanie tylko powtarzać w kółko sceny z jej koszmaru o pile przedzierającej się przez mięśnie i tnącej kości. Biegnij. „Uciekaj…” Skalpel wbijany w pierś, tnący dalej w duł do jej pachwin, tworząc z niej jakiś chory rodzaj piniaty. „…po prostu uciekaj, uciekajuciekaj…” Popadła w hiperwentylacje, już niewidziana długoletniej przyjaciółki, lecz przerażającą sadystyczną rzeźniczkę. „Zrób coś” I wtedy go zobaczyła. Tego błyszczącego, ostrego obrońcę. Po prostu siedział na stole obok niej. Głos w jej umyśle szepnął do niej uwodzicielsko coś bardzo złego a zarazem dobrego w tych okolicznościach. Zabij ją Dash zawahała się. Jakaś część niej chciała krzyczeć, inna uciekać. Ale jeszcze inna wyciągnęła wniosek. „Zabij ją, zanim ona zabije ciebie” Jej umysłem targał wewnętrzny konflikt. Poczuła skurcz żołądka, ugięły się pod nią kolana, jej głowę wypełniało bicie jej własnego serca. Weź nuż Wpatrywała się w niego. Powoli wyciągnęła po niego kopyto. Część niej wciąż próbowała się oprzeć pokusie. Weź go. Weź. Nuż Łzy spłynęły po jej twarzy, gdy jej kopyto zawisło nad narzędziem które miało stać się bronią. Jakby ostatnie resztki poczytalności pojmowały co się stanie. Była to jednak bitwa którą musiała przegrać. WEŹ GO Chwyciła go w drżące kopyta. Jej uszy przywarły do głowy, dysząc pomiędzy szlochem „Po prostu zostaw mnie samą… proszę, Pinkie Pie… po prostu (hic) zostaw mnie samą” Pinkie Pie spojrzała przez chwile na nuż trzymany przez jej przyjaciółkę. Zachichotała i podskoczyła w kierunku Dash, której serce zamarło z powodu nagłego zbliżenia się klaczy. „Och Dash głupiutka klaczo! Masz mnie! You got me good with that one! Never one to turn down an opportunity to prank,hu…” Nie miała czasu pomyśleć. Jej ciało zareagowało samo. (gulgot) Pinkie Pie patrzyła oszołomiona na Dash, srebrne ostrze noża ociekało czerwoną posoką. Pinkie Pie podniosła kopyto do swojego policzka, musnęła długie rozcięcie i patrzyła na jej własną krew „D…dash…, dlacze…” „Mówiłam ci (hic) żebyś trzymała się z dala… DLACZEGO NIE MOGŁAŚ TRZYMAĆ SIĘ Z DALA!?” Zabij ją „Nie ona jest moją przyjaciółką… Ja nie potrafię… ja…ja… ZABIJ ją… a bul się skończy „P… proszę, P… Pinkie… uciekaj… po prostu uciekaj… o boże. NIE POZWUL mi tego zrobić!” ZABIJ JĄ. ZABIJ JĄ ZABIJ JĄ ZABIJJĄZABIJJĄZABIJ J… Wszystko co się stało potem rozmyło się w umyśle Dash. Pinkie Pie próbowała zrozumieć dlaczego została zaatakowana. Dash wydała z siebie coś na pograniczu wrzasku i lamentu rzucając się na bezbronnego kucyka. Wbiła nuż wskroś gardła, rozcinając żyły i tętnice. Szok i zaskoczenie zastygły na twarzy Pinkie Pie, bulgotała, krew tryskała z rany zmieniając odcień jej różowego futra. Znowu i znowu srebrne ostrze uderzało, szybkość Dash nieograniczana się tylko do lotu, teraz w wartkim tempie zanurzała ostrze w ciele klaczy leżącej przednią, szlochając przy tym histerycznie. Przez pierś, przez kości. Pinkie Pie powoli bladła wraz z tym jak jej krew rozlała się po podłodze kuchni Rogu Słodyczy. Pegaz nad nią był skąpany w ciepłym czerwonym płynie. „PO PROSTU ZOSTAW MNIE SAMĄ!” Wykrzyknęła, jej strach zamienił się w furię. „NIE MOGŁAŚ PO PROSTU ODEJŚĆ, MOGŁAŚ?! TRZEBA BYŁO!” Pinkie Pie stawała się coraz słabsza i słabsza, w jej szeroko otwartych oczach obijał się terror, łzy spływały jej po twarzy zamrożonej w strachu i cierpieniu. Co ona takiego zrobiła? Czy to przez polewę? Użyła soli zamiast cukru? Dlaczego? Jej powoli zamulające się oczy wpatrywały się w Dash, której ciosy stawały się coraz rzadsze. Na koniec pegaz wbił narzędzie głęboko w klatkę piersiową Pinkie przebijając jej serce, kończąc jej imprezy raz na zawsze. Wzięła głęboki oddech, jej członki zadrżały gdy spojrzała na swe dzieło. Była cała poplamiona krwią. Jej futro i pióra przybrały kolor ciemnej purpury, jag dyby nosiła jakiś makabryczny struj zrobiony z siły życiowej jej przyjaciółki. Szlochała i jęczała z bólu gdy zrozumiała powagę tego co właśnie zrobiła. Jej ramiona obejmowały wciąż ciepłe zmasakrowane zwłoki klaczy. „Nie… nienienieNIENIENIE! Ja tego nie… oh Celestio nie… co ja zrobiłam?! CO JA ZROBIŁAM!?” Ciało Dash drżało gdy jej pierś falowała z każdym bolesnym krzykiem rozpaczy. Nagle wypuściła ciało Pinkie Pie i wydała przebijający bębenki w uszach krzyk przerażenia gdy spojrzała na swoje własne kopyta. Pokrywały je krew i wnętrzności skapujące na jej futro, scena prosto z horroru rozgrywająca się przed jej oczyma. Próbowała się wycofać, ale wtedy poślizgnęła się na kałuży kwi którą sama zrobiła. Powlekła się pod ścianę jak najdalej od nieruchomej Pinkie. Jej żołądek zaprotestował, więc opróżniła jego zawartość na podłogę obok siebie. Jej myśli rozbiegły się gdy szeroko otwartymi pełnymi terroru oczyma patrzyła na dzieło jej własnych kopyt. Morderstwo. Ona popełniła morderstwo. I to na jednym z jej własnych przyjaciół. To było niewyobrażalne. Żaden kucyk nie zamordował drugiego od setek lat. Głosy w jej głowie szarpały i szeptały do niej. Świat zawirował wokół niej a czas jakby stanął w miejscu, ostatnie szczątki jej poczytalności załamały się… aż w końcu nie było już nic. Kopyta chwyciły głowę, barwiąc jej tęczową grzywę krwią i lukrem. Pegaz kołysał się w tył i w przód w zakrwawionej kuchni. Szalony uśmiech wykrzywił jej pysk w miarę jak nuciła chaotycznie „…ch… chichotać na upiory… heehee… parskać na upiooOOoorne… haha… .heheheeheeeehaha! HAHAH! AHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!” Dash odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, przyciągnęła tylne nogi do piersi i przytrzymała je przednimi. Psychotyczny śmiech wyrwał się z niej gdy świat wokół niej się rozpadł, jej dusza pękła i umysł się P.S. Od tłumacza Tekst ten przetłumaczyłem już jakiś czas temu gdy w ogóle nie umiałem tłumaczyć... co się chyba nie poprawiło ( :) ) Ogulnie żecz ujmując przepraszam za "jakość tłumaczenia"